Weasley, Potter and Malfoy Return to School?
by PottyPotter94
Summary: Read about the kids of the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoy along with other characters. We will follow Rose, Scorpius and Albus as they enter their first year at Hogwarts. Will they be friends or enemies? Will follow in their parents footsteps?
1. First Impressions

So this is my first Potter Fic. Basicaly its about the next generation of Wizards, aka the characters from the time skip in Deathly Hallows. So yeah...i'll let you read this not so good story.

Disclamer: i dont own harry potter end of.

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose were discussing their views on the houses when a knock on the door postponed the discussion."Erm...would I be able to sit here please? There's nowhere else and people keep slamming the door on me... It's ok if not I'll just stand outside." A blonde haired boy murmured as he started to turn around and walk away.<p>

"Hey of cause you can." Smiled Rose and patted the seat next to her. "I'm Rose Weasley, this is Albus Potter." She said pointing to her cousin opposite. He waved slightly. "I know who you are. Scorpius Malfoy." She smiled. "A Weasley and a Potter... Father will kill me if he knew I was sitting with you two." What confused the pair was that Scorpius was smiling at his comment.

"Yes it would seem our fathers didn't see eye to eye. Apparently I have to beat you in every test." Rose giggled. "Yeah Uncle Ron can be pretty childish at times." Albus laughed.

"So you don't mind who my father is? I thought you two of all people would." He asked curious. "Well he turned good didn't he. Well as good as a Slytherins can be." Rose thought out loud. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherins." It wasn't young Malfoy which spoke but Albus Potter. They both looked at him strangely. "Slytherins can be good I know they can. People just don't want to see them as good. They don't give them the chance." He seemed to be talking to himself as he stared out of the window.

"Y-you don't have to say that because I'm here. Quite frankly I'd prefer to be anywhere but in Slytherins." Scorpius stuttered. "What...oh no truly I believe that. There's so much hate still in the world. Not just the Wizarding World either. I just don't understand why people can get along. If they stop reading the cover of the book and read it front to back. Surely people could understand each other better? I mean Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been at each other's throats. I don't mean for there to be no competition but just act a bit more like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Albus spoke as if he was making an important speech. Attempting to change the minds of many.

"Wooah Albus just earlier you were panicking about being placed into Slytherin. Now you 're standing up to them?" Rose was quite confused which was a fair occasion for her. "Well I hate them." Scorpius turned away and crossed his arms in front of him. "Ok I officially don't like being confused." Rose announced as she massaged her temple.

"Look at all the pain they've cause. Most of them are dark wizards and supported well You-Know. Anyway I despise every Slytherin they're the cause of most murders. I hate their views on muggle-borns and half-bloods. It atrocious most of the 'pure blood' families aren't even pure. O-oh s-sorry I've had that on my chest for a while." He blushed sending colour to his pale cheeks.

"You know what Scorpius." Rose asked. "W-what?" He was waiting for her to yell at him for some unknown reason. "You ain't half bad." Albus snorted and Rose's ears turned. "What?" Scorpius asked confused at the pair's reactions. "Nothing just Rose reverted to my Uncle Ron's accent again. She always tries to sound formal and smart like her Mum, my Aunt." Albus burst into laughter and Roses cheeks turned pink to. A sign of extreme embarrassment.

"No I don't" she mumbled. This just made Albus laugh harder. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Adds to personality right." He smiled at Rose. For a while it was quite minus the few suppressed laughs coming from Albus's corner.

Just then James, Fred and Louis walked in without knocking. "Hey Al just wanted to pop in and see if you've drove yourself insane thinking about the sorting." He smiled as he plonked himself next to his brother. Fred sat next to him and stretched his legs out on the chair. Louis walked in and sat next to Scorpius. "Good day ta ya mate. Visage comme un âne ânes. " Rose gasped, James and Fred just laughed. "Apologise Louis!" Rose yelled. She was most likely the only one in the room who understood what Louis had said. James and Fred would just have been laughing at the fail Australian accent with a hint of French.

"Hey didn't notice you there Rose how are you?" Rose just glared. "Sorry person who I don't know who I defiantly didn't insult in French." He turned back to Rose and smiled. "Scorpius meet are Cousin Louis." She said through gritted teeth the accent flaring. "You better apologize most likely Louis." Albus suggested, "Yeah you know it's time to set thing straight when the accent appears." James laughed. But he was serious and they all knew it. They'd all been on the end of her 'accent' except her favourite cousin Albus.

"Hey its' alright." Scorpius scratched the back of his neck smiling through the awkwardness. Rose continued to glare past Scorpius at Louis. "Chill out Rose. Hey dude I'm sorry." He smiled. "No prob-"Scorpius was cut off by Rose. "His name is Scorpius." "Hey Scorpius nice to meet you." Smiled Fred holding out his hand to shake. Attempting to finish the convocation James shook his hand next. "Do you own a last name?" He grinned. "Malfoy." Scorpius stated. Instantly James's grip tightened considerably until Albus stood on his toe. "Well best be going." Louis said grabbing Fred and James and pulling them out of the carriage.

"I take it as you two are exceptions of the Potter Weasley family on your views towards the Malfoys." He frowned. He himself hadn't done anything wrong. Just the stupid reputation of his father and grandfather caused him many awkward hellos and goodbyes like this.

"Yeah they're alright really. You just got to give him time. James has strong opinions about Slytherins. I wonder if he'd disown me if I'm put there." Albus apologized. "I'm sure he wouldn't Al. I mean he's your brother that's a strong bond." Rose smiled "Well I presume we'll be arriving soon. I'll go find Victorie and let you guys get changed. I'm sure she's already pining for Teddy." With that she left the two boys alone.

Just after the boys had finished getting changed people started to slowly make their way to the corridor. They where nearly there. The train slowed down and pulled softly to a stop. There was laughter coming from the corridor. As the pair stepped out excitement filled their lungs. They carried their trunks through the crowd of people onto the platform. "First year's ova 'ere. First years!" Bellowed a huge messy haired man. 1st years were reluctantly edging towards the man. "Hagrid!" Yelled Albus as he ran towards him leaving his bags behind. The giant pulled him of his feet into an almost crushing hug.

"Great ta see ya again Albus. 'ows ya father doing?" He smiled down as he put Albus on his feet. "The whole family sends their love." Albus smiled. "Hagrid!" Another yelled. Rose was seen in the crowd pulling her bags with her. Again she was greeted with an almost crushing hug. "Rose you've grown yar hair out." Hagrid bellowed again "First years ova 'ere!" then spoke normally again "Suits ya it does." Albus ran off to get his bags from an awestruck Scorpius. Who followed behind him.

"An who might this be then?" Hagrid asked bending lower to get a closer look at Scorpius. "S-Scorpius Malfoy sir. Pleased to meet you." He held out a shaking hand towards the giant...giant. "Malfoy eh?" Hagrid shook his hand. "Look like ya father ya do. Though I suppose ya aint as...well er as..." he struggled to describe Malfoy in anyone but mean. "Pompous?" Scorpius offered. "Yeah well it's err good to see ya."

"First years follow me!" He bellowed. The crowd had dispersed other then the 1st years there was only a few stragglers. Rose walked on Hagrid's right and Scorpius followed Albus on his left. They walked in the light of the lantern Hagrid carried high above his heads, until they met a lake. The boats floated gently and lit the gloom. Hagrid sat in a boat on his own. Albus, Rose and Scorpius clamoured into the one next to him.

When everyone was finally settled in the boats they slowly moved down the lake unaided. They bobbed along in silence until a spectacular view appeared in front of them. The castle stood on top of a hill its flickering lights cast its huge shadow over them. Mutters of 'wow' and 'ace' or 'awesome' were heard amongst the first years.


	2. The Sorting

So yup it's me again... and i have nothing to say...so on with Sorting!

* * *

><p>"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom head of Gryffindor and I teach Herbology." He smiled down at everyone lingering a little longer on Albus and Rose. "Now I'm sure you're all excited and nervous about the sorting. There's no need to be nervous. I'm sure if any of you have older siblings here they've attempted to scare you." He grinned looking at Albus. "Why I remember a certain famous wizard when he was sorted. He was a nervous wreck as was I." He smiled remembering the old days. "Well yes shall we proceed?" Neville...Professor Longbottom turned and the 1st years followed in anticipation.<p>

They stopped in front of some extremely large oak doors which slowly opened of their own free will. The sound in the hall stopped abruptly as the doors revealed the 1st years to the rest of the students. Slowly they shuffled into the great hall between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Professor long bottom placed an old battered looking hat on a stool. The whole school was staring at the hat for some reason the first years knew nothing about. Just as the first years were getting bored, it twitched.

Then the brim of the hat separated and the...hat burst into...song?

_Gryffindor a brave young man  
>Slytherin sly and cunning<br>Ravenclaw had a ready mind  
>And Hufflepuff true and loyal<br>These four founders sort to teach  
>The young of wizards many<br>They shared this dream  
>And so began Hogwarts School for plenty<br>_

_As we all know  
>It did not last<br>Their friendship broke  
>And they did part.<br>Never since the founders split  
>Have the four houses found,<br>Friendship in each other  
>No they've always stood their ground.<em>

_But now it seems  
>It could all change<br>For I can sense a boy  
>One whose heart is made for plenty<br>Which may unite us all  
>He'll sit upon this chair and wait<br>As I will search his mind  
>He shall be difficult to place<br>And so he'll sit for a while.  
>But where he'll go<br>Well I do not know.  
>But wherever he may be<br>He was born for this particular task  
>As was his father, who once sat beneath me.<em>

_And so my song  
>Has come to an end<br>So slip me on your head  
>I'll take a look inside your mind<br>And place you where you're meant_

Professor Longbottom pulled out a fairly long piece of parchment before speaking. "When I call your name, come forward and sit on this stool. I will then place the sorting hat on your head and he will place you in your house. Then move along to the correct table and wait patiently whilst the others are sorted. So first up is Finnegan Dan."

A nervous boy approached Professor Longbottom. He slowly sat down and scrunched his eyes close waiting for the hat to be placed on his head. It contemplated for a moment before "Gryffindor!" It bellowed out to everyone. Dan breathed a sigh of relief and set off to the Gryffindor table.

"Finch-Flectchley, Felix" A proud dirty blonde haired boy sat down. The hat yelled "Hufflepuff!"

"Next Flint Bobby." A rather confident boy approached the stool. The hat had barely reached his head before yelling "Slytherin!" He held his chin up high as he sat down at the table with the applauding Slytherins.

Albus didn't even notice as the flood of 1st years grew smaller and smaller. He was in a daze thinking of where he wanted to be placed. Gryffindor like his father would be easy, obvious place for him to be put. But something in his head just yelled Slytherin. This scared him.

Another girl was sorted into Slytherin. Two girls went to Gryffindor. A girl was sorted into Ravenclaw and a boy was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Malfoy Scorpius." Professor Longbottom called. Albus was snapped out of his thoughts as he watched his new friend approach the chair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ahhhh another Malfoy I see. Well well well..." Scorpius could almost feel the hat smirking. "Not like your father I see. How peculiar. Well we wouldn't want to break the tradition now would we? I'm sure Slytherin will teach you the pure blood way." The hat was about to call out when Scorpius stopped him. "No! I'm not like my father!" He spat in his head. "I don't want to be turn into an obsessed Slytherin! I am who am I and I'm not my father." Scorpius sat sulking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whispers spread across the room. This was the longest time the hat had spent yet. The Slytherins looked appalled. Surely Malfoy was a Slytherin?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmmm feisty, brave. Gryffindor would bring out your own personality. Ahhh but I'm sure you father wouldn't be pleased. So maybe Ravenclaw? You're certainly smart enough to be. Yes I'm sure Ravenclaw would appreciate your talents much more wouldn't they."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed. The whispers grew louder. "The hat must be wrong?" "He's a Slytherin no matter where he is." Others said. Scorpius sat down at the Ravenclaw table which had forgot to clap. He made sure he wasn't too close to anyone and promptly slammed his head against the table. "Father will still kill me."

Professor Longbottom called for silence before continuing "Parkinson Poppy." A confident girl with a smug look on her face sat down. There was no chance to get comfy as she was soon skipping over to the Slytherin table.

"Smith Belle." A nervous girl sat down. "Hufflepuff!"

"Potter Albus." Neville smiled as Albus trudged slowly to the stool. The murmurs about Malfoy had died instantly. You could hair a pin drop. Rose offered a smile as he sat and faced her. Before his sight was covered by fabric.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ahhhh it's nice to see another Potter I wonder if your mother is on the same track as her mother. No only 3 children. I suppose Molly has enough grandchildren." "Ermmm am I being sorted or interrogated?" Albus thought. "Ahh yes. Oooooh yes of cause it had to be a Potter or a Weasley. Yes you will be difficult just like your father brave but I sense a fear of loneliness. In such a large family? Hufflepuff could bring you friendship. You're smart Albus yes your father was smart. Ravenclaw could bring that out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albus had been sat on the stool for 3 minutes now and people were getting restless. Especially his brother James who was sure no matter how much he teased he'd be in Gryffindor still. "What's taking so long? Potters and Weasleys belong in Gryffindor." James whispered to Fred. "I don't know he's your brother." He laughed. "But from the look on Al's face he's having a row with the hat. Bet it brings back memories huh James." Fred and Louis laughed but James did not. His mind was cast into the past where he did not want to be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"For the last time I'm not my father! I'm Albus Severus Potter. A name is nothing but just that. I am me and me alone." I thought to the hat. "Yes...yes defiantly! A strong ambition to prove yourself, to achieve greatness! Yes, of cause they would help you. It would take time, that's for sure but were else would be better than-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"SLYTHERIN!"

"No!" James thought. "No h-he can't have lost the hat's fight. I thought all that teasing would help him choose Gryffindor. No he's not a Slytherin, he can't go down the path dad has fought against for so long." His mouth was wide open as like many other students. "Erm James?" Louis tried to fetch James back to the living by hitting his back. James simply slammed his head on the table and didn't move.

"W-well erm yes." Professor Longbottom stuttered startled. "Finally Weasley Rose."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Another Weasley!" The hat bellowed into Rose's thoughts. "Err...Hi?" "Ahhhh a Granger too. Yes well Ravenclaw? I tried to put your mother there. Strange how she resisted isn't it. Well no not after what she's done of cause. But certainly it was strange back then." The hat seemed to be talking to itself. "Well I don't really mind." Rose smiled on the seat she was most confident of the first years. "Mother said it's not the house that dictates the person. We should treat everyone equally human or not. Quite frankly I think it would be rather funny if I was placed into Ravenclaw. After all father did say he would disown me if I wasn't in Gryffindor." Little rose giggled aloud to everyone's surprise. "Certainly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Did the hat just smile?" Louis asked Fred. "Certainly looks like it. Wow never thought Rose was a joker." Fred grinned.

"RAVENCLAW!" Instantly the Ravenclaw's clapped and Rose skipped to the table with the blue ties.

"So!" The headmaster bellowed. The room fell into silence. "It is that time again. A new term. I welcome you all back, an of cause all first years here. There are a few rules I must go over. Filch tells me Weasley Wizard Wheezes are still as they always have been, banned.

"You had better not stop fetching me Georges amazing creations!" bellowed a ghostly head which appeared through the Gryffindor table, in front of Fred. "No way." He grinned and the ghost disappeared.

"Well as I was saying. The Forbidden forest notice the emphasis on FORBIDDEN is out of bounds to everyone. Including second years." The headmaster looked directly at Fred and James who both smiled and shrugged at each other. "So now I wish you a happy feast." Smiling he sat down and boom food appeared.

* * *

><p>ok Melanmel10 dont be mad i put Albus in Slytherin, of cause he's like his father, after all the sorting hat WANTED to place Harry in Slytherin. Here are a few reasons i chose that house<p>

#1 i have PLANNED and THOUGHT alot about it.  
>#2 i dont think Albus is a bad person, nor am i planning to make him a bad person<br>#3 The sorting hat had difficulty placeing him in any house as he has traits of them all.  
>#4 there is a LARGE plot which Albus is involved in and as the 'sorting hat' said it "Yes, of cause they would help you. It would take time, that's for sure but were else would be better than Slytherin" This is the best house for him to be in to accomplish this...plot. If i say any more it will give it away. i really did think where is best for this plot of mine to work and it is in slytherin for reasons i cant because it will give the WHOLE STORY AWAY!<br>#5 There are hints as to what my main plot is about if you can read between the lines.

I sincerly hope others dont have such ... strong feelings as to where i've placed the characters. Reasons why they are there will be revealed when i get to the MAIN part of the story.


	3. Settling in or Not?

I am so sorry i havent posted in ages! I've just started college and we have been bombarded with coursework and homework. Not to mention i changed courses after 3 weeks so now have loads of catchup and only a week of to catch up on everything. So yeah I've only been able to write now since i'm on a long car journey. Chapters will be posted randomly and possibly with large intervals i'm affraid. But i'll try my best to post quicker in the future. So on with the Story.

* * *

><p>The first years where all shown the way to their common rooms by the prefects of each house. "Bye Albus!" Rose yelled over the noise from the hall. She and Scorpius walked up the stairs as Albus was lead away to the dungeons.<p>

The prefect led the first years to... a wall. Without giving any explanation he stood up tall and proud and said "Muggle-Borns suck." A horrible scratching noise was made as a line was appearing on the wall. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The two lines met in an arch door shape and as if being pushed from the inside a serpent shaped handle formed from the stone. The prefect opened the door and beckoned the first years in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scorpius and Rose climbed a spiralling staircase with their fellow 1st years. It seemed to go on for ages until finally, they reached a door.

"Welcome first years. This is the entrance to your new common room. As you can see there is a bronze eagle knocker. To enter you must knock the door 3 times and then answer a riddle. If you fail to answer correctly you will not be allowed entry and must wait until a fellow Ravenclaw gets it right. We do this to keep our brains working and ready at all times. So let's watch shall we." The prefect grasped the eagle's beak and knocked 3 times, just like she had said to.

A creaking could be heard and the eagle moved its head side to side cracking its neck. "Ahh been a while." It spoke looking at the shocked first years. "Hmmmm I've got one Lisa. It starts cars. It helps make juice. It usually finishes a topic. What is it?"

"Cars, Juice, Topic." Lisa murmured. "The letter C." The door promptly swung open and allowed everyone to enter before closing itself silently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh god oh god oh god. My mind was racing. Was this going to as bad and cold as I thought it would? I closed my eyes not wanting to see the dark deadly gloom that was the Slytherin common room. I could feel people push past me knocking me left and right. But curiosity pinched my sides forcing my eyes open in shock.

The ceiling was tall, very tall. It was strange how the murky green cast from the depths of the lake seemed, welcoming? As a walked inside the door slammed shut behind me. Instantly I felt warm. I was excepting the cold James spoke of when talking of potions class. The fire burned bright and warm. It was surrounded by brown leather sofas of a high quality. There were a few coffee tables placed in between chairs. The walls had serpents carved into them in such detail.

A girl tapped me on the shoulder. "The boy's dormitories are t-that way." She stuttered pointing down a corridor. "Thanks." I smiled. I could feel it was that annoying lopsided smile I inherited from my mother. My hair fell slightly into my eyes so I couldn't see the girl well. Did she just blush? Why did she run away? Well I presume that corridor must lead to the girl's dormitories. I'll have to ask her name tomorrow. Well off to see who I'm sharing a room with for the rest of my Hogwarts life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing I noticed in the Ravenclaw common room was the ceiling. It was a wondrous sight. A detailed map of the stars with a circular window at the top where you could see the sky. Blue drapes hung low from the high ceiling. Then I noticed the wall that was filled with books. Shelves upon shelves of books all the way up to the second floor.

"I'm going to love it here." I whispered to myself.

On the top floor were two entrances. I presume they must be to the dormitories. Oh my god! They even got study tables. I noticed a few eager people that were already sat at these with a pile of books. I can't wait to be at one myself. There were a few lone tables, always helpful for a bit a quiet studying. Then a few grouped ones maybe I could find a study partner? It's all my dreams come true. A little library full of smart, studying people.

Stepping further in moonlight flew at me from the blue stained windows. It cast onto the books of readers. The walls which weren't covered in books were covered in tapestries with our symbol on them. It's beautiful. I want to sink into those soft blue chairs by the fire and read a good book.

"Girls dormitories are the first closest to the stairs. The boys are the second door next to the lovely bust of our founder. I bid you goodnight and welcome." Lisa smiled and skipped away to what looked like her friends. I climbed the stairs slowly taking in everything I could. "Night Scorpius." I smiled and walked into my new dormitory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albus walked into the dormitory and everyone's heads snapped round to glare. A tall boy walked between the 4 beds. "Potter." He spat. Albus stuttered "E-erm... yeah." "A Slytherin always watch their back." With that he turned around and walked straight back to his bed. Albus decided it was best to lay low for a while. He quickly got changed into his pajamas which unfortunately for him happened to be a burgundy colour. Quickly he placed his bag under his bed and shut his bed curtains. It was going to be a long night for sure.

An hour had past and Albus was nowhere near tired. Adrenalin was still pumping through his body as he listened to the whispers of his... housemates? He heard the creaks as everyone got into bed. The light went out and Albus hugged the sheets closer to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So girls lets introduce ourselves." Smiled a confident first year. "I'm Fredrica Flantec mouthful eh. It'd fred-er-ee-kah but just call me Freddie it's a little less French for more liking. My parents were hoping for a boy and didn't bother thinking of a girl's name. Mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle gave him a right shock when she told him on their honeymoon. Didn't sleep right for weeks." She laughed. "You are?" Fredrica pointed to the girl opposite her bed. "Celeste Tanter, pureblood but sometimes I swear there is veela blood in our line." Instantly Rose knew she would not be getting along well with this girl. Sure she'd try but that's all you can do really.

"How about you?" Frederica asked the black short haired girl. "M-my name is Mazie. My parents are erm...well I don't know...I'm kind of an orphan." "Awwwwwww!" Fredrica yelled. "Well don't worry Mazie it doesn't matter because your here at Hogwarts with here now." Mazie smiled just a little and turned away with a blush.

"Now lastly, your name please." She turned to Rose. "Rose Weasley I'm-" Rose was cut off with "Woooooah! Which Weasley!" Frederica yelled jumping up and down on her bed – quiet literally. "I was just about to say that." "Woops sorry." Frederica gave an apologetic smile and ushered Rose to continue. "I'm the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione formally Granger."

Frederica immediately squealed "Oh my God seriously! I admire Hermione so much! I just loved her book on S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion on Elfish Welfare. Oh and C.A.F.E? Centaurs are Feared Everywhere? I just adored D.O.B.B.Y The Tale of a Free Elf, he defiantly was Determined, Opinionated, Brave, Beloved and Youthful as the title suggests. I can't wait for her to publish The Emotional range of Teaspoon. Now that's going to be a helpful book for us girls." Frederica just laughed at the weird looks she was getting from everyone.

"That's nice to know. " Rose laughed a little out of awkwardness. "She's nearly finished actually it should be out sometime this year. But don't tell everyone. She's constantly being asked for interviews on it and with her work schedule at the ministry it's rather inconvenient. Mum worked in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but a little while ago she was promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's working for equal rights for house elves now."

"Well I'm off to sleep." With that Celecia drew her curtains and shortly everyone else followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm Lexley Balchy, half-blood nice to meet you." Lexley said to everyone. " Mathew Pebble. Erm my parents are wizards." "S'all right Mathew that means your a muggleborn. Pretty cool I think, I mean how lucky is it that you get the best of both worlds." Lexely grinned. "Well I'm Oliver Greysten and I'm half-blood, but you could pretty much call me muggleborn since I didn't even know my mam was a witch and lived without magic." "You're a Malfoy." Lexley said to Scorpius. "I am. However my name is Scorpius, not Malfoy dont judge me because of my family."

Scorpius was not happy. Luckily for him only one of the boys knew what exactly a 'Malfoy' was. Fortunatly for Scorpius Matthew and Oliver hadn't a clue. Well at least for now.

"Right well if you dont mind I'm going to get some rest after all we still have lessons tomorrow." Scorpius got changed a closed his curtains around him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. The First Day

Disclamer: Hello guys, look at J., now back to me, now back at Rowling, now back to me. Sadly, i'm not her, but if she hadnt wrote Harry Potter and wrote a non magical book, my childhood would be rubbish. Look down, back up, where are you? You're on a hippogriff with J. who is awesome. What's in your hand, back at me. I have it, it's an snitch with two tickets to The wizarding world of Harry Potter. Look again, the tickets are now pygmy puffs. Anything is possible when J. owns the rights to Harry Potter. I'm on a centaur. (I dont own Harry, Potter, J. does if you dont get it)

I also don't own Alana and Alexia. They are the lovely creation of KerrolynWolf. Thanks for all the help you've given me :)

I only own some next gen characters basically ones that aren't in the last chapter of Deathly Hallows and some teachers.

* * *

><p>Rose awoke early, just as she did every day. The sun wasn't up yet and none of the other girls were. Usually she would sit and read for 30 minutes, then grab her broom and just sit on it to watch the sun rise. Then back in for a good book. But that wouldn't be possible this year without her SnitchStick 600. A present from her aunt Ginny. No first years weren't allowed brooms so Rose settled for writing a letter. She had promised her mother she would write on the first day.<p>

Dear Mother and Father and Hugo,

I speak to mother first farther because you of your teaspoon range of emotions. I'm just kidding father if you want to read you can. Love you. I can't wait for lessons to start. Currently I'm sitting on a super soft bed with my fellow Gryffindor girls. There is this very energetic girl who seems lovely. She's loves your books mother her favourites being C.A.F.E, S.P.E.W and D.O.B.B.Y. Her name is Frederica but she prefers Freddie. I have a feeling I'm going to get her confused without own Fred. I'm sure they'd got on well together. There's a girl called Mazie she's so sweet but an orphan. Then there's Celeste. Well let's just say we clash. She's pureblood and thinks she has veela blood in her. She's fairly pretty but has nothing on our Victoire or Dominique. It seems all she cares about is her appearance though.

Oh did I mention I'm in Ravenclaw? So father are you going to disown me now? You know that guy you told me to stay away from...Malfoy, he's in Ravenclaw too. Everyone went mental at the sorting ceremony. Not to mention Albus is in Slytherin. That caused uproar. I'm not sure how my cousins are taking it, but Albus didn't seem to mind too much. I hope to catch up with him later.

We've met Hagrid on the boat ride. I think I'll visit him soon. I don't suppose James did much he's to 'manly' for that. But I and Al will visit him lots. Neville, woops Professor Longbottom sends his love and hopes everyone is doing well. How's Hugo doing without me? Thanks father for packing your old jumper for me. It reminds me so much of home I can't believe I nearly forgot it. Don't worry I won't tell grandma molly you don't like it. Well I have to go I want to get a bit of light reading done before my roommates wake.

Love

Rose Weasley.

After Rose had showered and dressed she slipped out of the common room with her letter and bag. She walked up to the owlery and quickly found her tawny owl. She stood out from the rest because she had only one eye which was a piercing green. Her mum had made an eye patch for the owl and lily had made a small woolly pirates hat for it.  
>"Daisy." She smiled as the bird flew onto her arm and nuzzled her neck. "How about a visit home." Rose attached the letter to her leg and she flew away.<p>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up Potter!" Shouted a deep voice. "I said wake up!" just as Albus was coming to he was met with a fist to the face. He scrambled to the headboard and grabbed his glasses from his night stand. The pain surged through as he pushed his glasses on. "That's better Potter. Now why are you here?" spat the 3rd year Slytherin.  
>"I-I-I was sleeping." Albus stuttered.<br>"You hear that boys." The Slytherin spat, "He was sleeping." The boy started laughing and his mates soon followed. The boy soon stopped laughing and grabbed Albus by his shirt. "Why are you here in Slytherin?"

Albus felt the spit on his face. Saw it on his glasses. Through his glasses he also saw his wand. "I was sorted here." The boy threw him into the wall and turned to face his mates.  
>"He was sorted into Slytherin. Harry Potter the chosen one's son was sorted into Slytherin"<br>"Excuse me but erm I just want to get ready for breakfast. I was sorted into Slytherin and I hope we can all forget about this and maybe get along." Albus looked like a little loss puppy backed up against the wall.  
>"Sure thing Potter. Friends?" The boy offered his hand. Albus smiled as he took his own hand in the boy's.<br>"Levicorpus." Laughed the Slytherin as Albus flew into the air. "Come on guys we better leave him to get ready for Breakfast. You have 30 minutes left potter." And with that, they were gone.

"Lets be friends. God how stupid am I. Now if only I could reach my wand." Albus stretched towards the bedside table. His fingertips were close. "Nearly there." In concentration he'd stuck his tongue out. However luck was not on Albus's side. His shirt chose that moment to fall down over his eyes thus making him knock his wand on the floor. "Well done Albus." He gave up and instead pulled his top back up. The movement knocked his glasses of.

"E-erm excuse me anyone in here?" Someone knocked on the door. Albus remained silent. What if it was someone else after a free beating? The door crept open. "Oh heavens!" exclaimed a girl, or at least it sounded like a girl. "Liberacorpus." Albus landed in a heap on his bed. He had a strange feeling he landed on some metal that he needed. As he moved he felt around for his glasses. Yeah he'd landed on them.  
>"Well at least I can see a bit." He laughed as he put them on.<br>"S-Sorry about that."

He had almost forgot a girl was in the room Albus stuttered "E-erm hi."  
>"Hi." She blushed. "I'm Poppy. P-Poppy Parkinson we met last night? Breakfast is over soon y-you might want to g-get dressed." Her cheeks deepened as she ran out the room. Suddenly Albus felt very naked even being fully dressed. After he was ready and had all his books in his bag since he didn't even know his timetable yet he left for the common room.<p>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albus had sat at the far end of the Slytherin Table, fortunately it wasn't full. But still people stared he was handed a sheet of parchment with his lessons on by Matilda Burke his head of house. When he had finished and left the hall he was grabbed by the arm.

"Ow!" Albus whispered.  
>"Oh shut up Al."<br>"Where are we going?" He asked his cousin.  
>"Outside for some privacy. We need to talk."<p>

The pair finally stopped under a tree by the lake.

"What the bloody hell did they do to you!" Rose yelled.  
>Albus covered her mouth "Shuuuuush. Not so loud."<br>"So?"  
>" 'uthing." Al mumbled.<br>"Al you have a black eye for heavens sake! I knew this would happen. Dad warned me about Slytherins. A Slytherin is always a Sly Slimy Snake." By now Rose was almost mumbling to herself. But it seems her early shout had attracted a bit of an audience.

From behind the tree a girl popped her head. She had long black hair and piercing silvery grey eyes. Rose just made out the red and yellow tie of the girl before she disappeared again. Next she popped her head around the other side next to Albus's face.  
>"Sly Slimy Snake did I hear?" her green and silver tie hit him in the face before she was once again gone.<br>"Famous first years aren't you." Was whispered into rose's ear. Soon two heads appeared either side of the tree.  
>"They're our expertise." The girls spoke in sync.<p>

"Who are you?" Albus asked. The girls walked around the tree and stood in front of Albus and Rose.  
>"Why we're Al and Al!"<br>"Funny." Rose and Albus stood up and attempted to walk away when they were flanked by the older girls.  
>"We're kidding guys. This is Alexia my ittle bittle baby sister."<br>"And this ugly annoying freak is my older sister Alana."  
>"We're twins!"<p>

"Wow really. I'd never of guessed." Rose shrugged her shoulder away.  
>"Now look we want a fist fight with some Slytherins." Alana grinned.<br>"By we, she means she. I'd rather we don't."  
>"Come on sis where's your sense of fun?"<br>"Oh I must have left it in the library."

"Ok. Ok we know who you are and now we shall be leaving." Rose dragged Albus away.  
>"Hey Albus I think you should get your eye sorted. Alexia here could help with that. No questions asked!" Alana yelled at the disappearing pair and grinned when they turned around and walked back.<p>

"Alana you know I've only done a view minor injuries."  
>"Alexia you've read nearly every book in the library you know what you're doing."<br>Albus spoke first. "Can you really get rid of the bruise?"  
>"Course she can. She isn't top girl in the 2nd year for nothing."<br>"Oh now this all makes sense. How did I not recognise you! Roxanne is always talking about you guys." Rose exclaimed.  
>"Oh yeah you're a Weasley. Hermione and Ron's daughter. Albus everyone knows who you are. Anyway on with the magic." Alana grinned.<br>"I'm afraid this might hurt a little." Alexia waved her wand and muttered an incantation before placing the tip of her wand on Albus's eye.

"OW!" he yelled.  
>"Oh quit being a wuss Al and seriously what happened." Rose turned and left with Albus.<br>"Hey I'm Al!" Alana yelled.  
>"Erm... nice to know."<br>"Greg Goyle beat him up I heard him and Steven Crabbe retailing the story to Thorn Higgs. She was extremely happy with them. The only thing they can do is beat people up she obviously set it up. They've always done her dirty work for her."

Alana's previous smile turned to a scowl. "Higgs is a selfish bitch and deserves to be sorted out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scorpius was sat on the window ledge of the owlery contemplating what to write. How was he going to explain this brake in tradition? Sure he didn't want to be in Slytherin but that didn't mean telling his father would be any easier. Scorpius loved his father and Draco adored, yes adored his son. He would give anything for his son. Anything. Scorpius never really understood the sudden change in his father's behaviour since he was so small when it happened. From the incident he only remembered a man. A nice messy haired man with a warming smile. At least until his mother told him the tale and more glimpses of the memory appeared.

Draco was reformed in his own way. He didn't go jumping around singing I love Harry, Voldemort the wicked witch is dead. No he would never tell anyone he had turned...good. It sent shivers down his spine even thinking it. But it was true Draco was good in a certain sense of the word at least.

He had taken it upon himself to watch out for bad people. Anyone making evil plots or whispers of Voldemort. Draco would not let his son live like he once had. Those dreadful times had left a mark on him both mentally and physically. Though the dark mark was extremely faint it stayed. It was a permanent reminder of how he nearly, so very nearly turned dark completely.

It was a sunny summers evening when young Scorpius took a trip to the muggle world London. Draco had promised Scorpius they could go to the and see some plants. It was then that Scorpius showed his first sign of being a wizard – out in the open – among many muggles.

Draco had unwillingly left his son in the hands of plant expert who was teaching kids about them. The man had assured Draco he would be fine. That he does this all the time. "How hard can one more child be?" he laughed. Draco had left in search of the wizard staff which sold the plants. He could get his hands on some lovely ingredients for his potions.

After Draco had bought a lot of plants he went in search of his son. "Sir may I have my son Scorpius please?" he asked the man.

"Heh heh there's been a slight problem Mr. Malfoy. We err. Well erm Scorpius might have wandered a little too far." The man stumbled with his words.

"YOU'VE LOST MY SON!" Draco yelled. "SCORPIUS!" he screamed.  
>"Rest assure we'll find him. He can't have gone too far. He'll still be in here. A little boy couldn't get out alone."<p>

The loud shouting could be heard almost everywhere. Everywhere except the outskirts of the .

Scorpius was skipping along between the plants smiling to himself. He stopped to have a look at a beautiful white rose. "Smells nice." He laughed looking around for the plant man. Soon he realised the plant man was gone. In fact he couldn't see anyone. With his bottom lip trembling he started to cry. The lights above him flickered then, they smashed. Glass fell like snow from the ceiling - snow with a mission to kill. The shards fell around him and as he looked up a shard cut his cheek just under his eye. More and more fell another cut his arm and his knee.

Whilst looking at some plants for his good friend Neville, Harry heard someone crying close by. A child. Quickly he walked down some isles looking for the location of the noise. As he turned right he almost passed the darkened isle. At least until he caught a glimpse of. No it couldn't be. Harry spun round running down to the bottom of the isle, where, it was headed. He realised it was. Quick as lightening he grabbed his wand and threw a curse towards it. Just as it spun round from the noise, shock shone on the previous deatheater's face. But after that brief moment it had gone.

The boy was crying and Harry went to pick him up, but the boy shuffled father into the wall.

"H-hey it's alright." Harry smiled but realisation dawned on him. Bleach blonde hair, grey eyes. "Malfoy?" he asked. Little Scorpius turned towards him slowly nodding his head.  
>"S-s-Scorpius s-s-sir."<br>"Draco's son?"The boy nodded again.  
>"I'm a friend of your dad's. Here I'll help you find him." Harry smiled picking the boy up.<br>"Thank you S-sir."  
>"Harry" he smiled. "Harry Potter." Scorpius blushed.<br>"S-sorry bother you Mister P-potter."  
>"No problems Scorpius. Now let's find your dad."<p>

Harry carried the boy past various isles trying to find Draco. It wasn't long before harry heard the shouts of "Scorpius!" the tone was unfamiliar to harry. There was no coldness just pure panic.

"Daddy!"  
>"Scorpius!" he yelled as he ran around the corner to harry. He grabbed his boy and held him close. "Oh Scorpius I'll never leave you again."<br>"P-Promise" he had started crying again.  
>"Promise." Draco kissed his head as if to seal the deal.<p>

"Thank you so much...Potter?"  
>"Hey Draco it was no problem really. Well it kind of was but well I'll explain that without the crowd of muggles." Harry would have said you should keep a better eye on your child Malfoy. Or something along them lines but the tears in Draco's eyes had stopped him. That was how harry reacted when James had flown a little too far away from the house. It was not an emotion one would see on a Malfoy's face but one of a relieved father.<br>"E-erm...oh yeah. We can talk at my manor."

Harry walked a little behind Draco who was holding Scorpius close still. His little head popped over Draco's shoulder and stared at harry. As they walked into an ally way Draco apparated and harry followed appearing outside a very large house. It was surrounded by walls and high fences. It would have looked gloomy had it not been for the spectacular colourful garden.

They entered and a woman with an apron on came running to the door.  
>"Draco where have you been! I've been worried sick you was only supposed to be gone an hour or 2 and that was 4 hours ago now."<br>"Mummy!" Scorpius squirmed away from Draco's grasp and ran to his mother. As she swooped down to pick him up she noticed a man behind her husband.  
>"You have company?"<br>"Not exactly Astoria. This is Potter...Harry Potter and well I think we should sit down and discuss this." Draco led his wife into the living room and offered harry a chair.

"Explain." Astoria had a demanding look on her face as she glared at Draco.  
>"W-well you see we went to the as I had to get a few more plant ingredients for my potions. So I reluctantly took Scorpius to this man who works for a nursery there. He said he'd look after him and he'd show him the plants with some other children. He lost track of him. That's pretty much all I know."<br>"YOU LEFT OUR CHILD WITH A STRANGE MUGGLE!" Draco flinched instinctively.  
>"T-the plant man was nice mummy."<br>"The plant man should not be trusted with children dear." Her voice was soft "and nor should your father apparently." Now it was stern.

Harry coughed.  
>"Oh yes erm what was it you wanted to tell me?"<br>"Well I found Scorpius down an isle that had been blacked out the lights smashed. When I found him, there was...well there was a deatheater there. I tried to stun him but he apparated."  
>"A DEATHEATER NEAR MY SON! WAIT TILL Mr. POTTER HAS LEFT DRACO MALFOY!"<br>"What, would a deatheater want with Scorpius?" Draco had paled slightly.  
>"I'm not sure maybe it was a coincidence? But I really must be getting off. Ginny will be going mental at James about now." Harry laughed slightly to himself.<br>"Oh yes do rush of to Mrs Potter I know how much a handful boys can be." Astoria smiled gently.  
>"You have no idea. Little Scorpius seems very well behaved and polite. James on the other hand all I have to say is George has rubbed of a lot on him. I'll be seeing you Draco."<br>Astoria elbowed Draco.  
>"Oh yes. Erm you can floo." He picked Scorpius up again and moved into the living room.<p>

"So bye." 'Awkward' harry thought.  
>"Yes. Bye...Harry."<br>"Bye Mr. Potter. T-thanks." Scorpius blushed and hit his sweet smile in Draco's chest.  
>"Treasure him." Harry gave a sheepish smile before he yelled. "Dobby's Den."<br>"Dobby's den." It was one of those rare moments when Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud, well until Astoria came charging in.


End file.
